<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk is Good, but Sex is Better by SaranghaeJM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283219">Talk is Good, but Sex is Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeJM/pseuds/SaranghaeJM'>SaranghaeJM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Enjoy this lame au :)), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't know what to add ㅠㅠ, M/M, Make Up Sex (?), Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeJM/pseuds/SaranghaeJM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy HSHSH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk is Good, but Sex is Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first YoonHong AO3 AU hshshs. Sorry for the lame title, I suck at making those. </p>
<p>ANY RESEMBLANCE WITH OTHER STORIES ARE PURE COINCIDENTAL.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Baby a-ah. S-stop." Jeonghan moaned quietly, and Joshua continued his ministrations. Jeonghan gave him more space to mark so the other dived in to mark him more. Jeonghan softly emitted a moan, and a gasp everytime Joshua bit and lapped his porcelain skin.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua lifted the small frame Jeonghan and went to their shared bedroom where all their naughty activities to be done. The two exchanged hot breath first, before diving into each other's mouth. While kissing horribly, the artist started to take off the basketball player's clothes, leaving him in boxers only.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, Jeonghan," Joshua said, and Jeonghan dragged his eyes back up. “I want to watch you come apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At that, Joshua squeezed his nipple between thumb and forefinger, and Jeonghan let out a small moan, his knees buckling slightly. Joshua’s other Jeonghand stopped its teasing and wrapped around his stomach, giving him extra support to stay in his position.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joshua,” Jeonghan whispered, his gaze locked with Joshua’s. He didn’t say anything else, but Joshua heard what Jeonghan needed loud and clear.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to look at me, Jeonghan. Maintain the eye contact with me.” Joshua said as his hand moved to the other nipple; he rubbed the peaked nub in rhythmic circles with an occasional tug, causing Jeonghan to gasp and to sob.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to see for yourself just how irresistible I am.” Joshua’s lips fell to Jeonghan’s neck again as his hand caressed and played with Jeonghan’s nipples, teasing and tormenting him until he could barely breathe.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Joshua looked at other's expression, amazed at the face he was making. His eyes were glazed with pleasure, making the brown of his irises almost impossible to look away from. His lips were parted as he breathed heavily, which only further highlighted how kissable they were. And his cheeks were splashed with a blush, turning his skin into a shade of pink.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're beautiful." Joshua murmured, pressing a tender kiss to Jeonghan’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Joshua’s words caused Jeonghan’s flush to deepen, he couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed at this point.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joshua please, please keep going,” he said on a gasp, his gaze falling to Joshua’s nimble, talented fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joshua nodded, pulling completely away from Jeonghan’s grip on his neck. He cupped Jeonghan’s front and knelt before him, his eyes making a slow journey up Jeonghan’s sensual, lacy bottoms. Jeonghan’s erection pressed insistently against his boxers, practically begging Joshua for his attention. And Joshua was more than willing to oblige.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua’s lips found the inside of Jeonghan’s right thigh. He pressed slow, meaningful kisses upwards on the smooth fabric while the other hand began to tease Jeonghan’s other thigh with gentle caresses. In response, Jeonghan’s hands slid into Joshua’s hair and squeezed gently; not enough to hurt, but enough to let Joshua know that he was paying very close attention. Small noises of need escaped Jeonghan’s mouth as Joshua’s lips moved closer his hole. Once Joshua reached the top edge, he licked around the front of Jeonghan’s thigh, lapping a small patch of skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Joshua stop that,” Jeonghan interjected weakly, but Joshua could hear what he really meant: More, Joshua, please give me more. Joshua smirked lustfully and pulled back from Jeonghan’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Remember, Jeonghan,” Joshua said as he looked up into Jeonghan’s wrecked expression. "Look at my eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jeonghan wondered what Joshua planned to do for one second before Joshua leaned forward, nuzzling his face to Jeonghan’s covered erection. “Ah!” he cried out, and both of Joshua’s hands came to Jeonghan’s hips, trying to provide what little support he could as he rubbed against Jeonghan’s arousal. Joshua paused long enough to look up and lock eyes with Jeonghan, who was watching him closely while biting his lip. Jeonghan felt his erection twitch against Joshua’s cheek as he stared into those piercing eyes, darkened with desire.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan couldn’t help but let out another, Joshua smiled and returned to his work; he did his nuzzling by sneaking in little licks through the holes in the thick lace, further stimulating the sensitive skin of Jeonghan’s cock with wet swipes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Joshua,” Jeonghan gasped. His expression grew more deliciously aroused with each flick of Joshua’s tongue, and within moments Jeonghan could see the thought that dominated his mind clearly reflected in his half-lidded eyes: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, Joshua, please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan wanted to look away from Joshua, but he knew that he couldn’t. The act of watching the other just made his entire body hotter, made his erection harder. He felt Joshua licked the head of his cock through the lace, and he let out a long, loud moan. His fingers started to twitch on the back of Joshua’s head; he desperately wanted to encourage Joshua to do something more, but he would never force him. It was very a sweet torture that Joshua knew Jeonghan would never set himself free from, knew that he would instead only respond with gasps and pants of his name, growing louder and louder in volume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Joshua, please, if you don’t touch me I might—,” Jeonghan groaned in surprise as Joshua abruptly pulled his boxers down to Jeonghan’s thighs and sucked the head of his erection into his mouth. Joshua’s hands slid from Jeonghan’s hips around to his rear, holding him securely in place as he slowly worked his erection further past his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, Joshua…” Jeonghan moaned wantonly, as his eyes met Joshua, unable to keep himself away from him any longer. Joshua simply locked eyes with him in response and gradually started a torturous  rhythm that he knew Jeonghan hated. One of his hands slid up front to rub at the base of Jeonghan’s leaking cock, both adding to Jeonghan’s pleasure as well as slicking up his fingers. Hand then returned to Jeonghan’s ass, pushing between his cheeks to press two fingers into his entrance. His hand met no resistance. Joshua moaned against Jeonghan’s cock at the realization, speeding up his pace and sucking harder when he pulled back to the tip. His fingers easily slid further in to reach Jeonghan’s prostate, rubbing it with his movements.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joshua, I-If you keep going, I, I’m—!” Joshua gave Jeonghan’s cock one last long suck before he pulled his mouth and fingers away, his grip quickly shifting back to Jeonghan’s hips to help keep him steady—just as Joshua had anticipated, Jeonghan’s strength almost completely left him at the loss.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, Jeonghan,” Joshua murmured in a husky voice, setting Jeonghan’s nerves ablaze, “You can’t come until I do."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan moaned at the sinful command before he nodded his head. Joshua pulled Jeonghan flush against him, devouring his mouth with his own as he teasingly rubbed his erection against Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan whined against his lips and wrapped his arms around Joshua’s neck; he could feel the Joshua’s arousal through the fabric of his pants, only making Jeonghan want more. He eventually pulled back for air.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joshua,” Jeonghan said in a quiet, desperate voice. Joshua leaned in to kiss him one more time before he pulled away—he was at his limit, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“All fours, Jeonghan.” Joshua said, and he took Jeonghan’s hand and guided him forward, guiding him so that Jeonghan was comfortably on his knees. After ripping off his clothes at a speed that would make Jeonghan proud, Joshua positioned himself behind Jeonghan, kneeling between Jeonghan’s widespread legs before entering himself deep within him. Jeonghan groaned in both relief and surprise from the sudden sensation of feeling so full so quickly;  struggling to keep his lower half completely upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joshua helped by pulling Jeonghan’s hips as close as he could, before he started a rhythm that drove both of them crazy. He groaned and bit his lip, allowing himself to speed up just a bit more, but also wanting this to last. He also wanted to take in Jeonghan’s every gasp and shudder his body could mustered.. He could never get enough of Jeonghan, could never get enough of his body, his heart,</span>
  <em>
    <span> his love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted them both to enjoy this—to enjoy each other.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua always seized the every opportunities he could to express to Jeonghan just how much he loved him, whether it be something simple or elaborate, through words or actions. So during their love making, he tried to utilize all of the above, to the best of his ability. And he knew that Jeonghan knew that everything he did, every word, every touch—it was all for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joshua’s hips kept up their pace as his upper body bent downward to curl over Jeonghan’s, bracing himself so that he covered him well. Jeonghan felt him shift and turned to his left, bringing his eyes up from the bedsheets to meet Joshua’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Jeonghan moaned and huffed air out of his mouth at each of Joshua’s deep thrusts. His eyes were almost immediately drawn up to the man who gave such ministrations, whose gaze he could feel all the love. Joshua panted with exertion, but his expressive eyes remained fixed on Jeonghan’s, as if there was nothing and no one else in the world. Jeonghan couldn’t look away if he wanted to and he certainly didn’t want to. He tried to speak, wanting Joshua to go faster, harder Joshua please, but only endless gasps and moans came out of his mouth. But Joshua always knew what Jeonghan wanted. Jeonghan felt Joshua shift his hips the tiniest bit, and his vision whited as Joshua began to slam each thrust directly into his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Joshua!” Jeonghan shouted, unable to look away from Joshua as he felt oblivion suddenly hugging towards him. But he couldn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not yet; </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joshua, he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Joshua, I’m going to—!” Jeonghan broke off, his cries increasing in volume.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet Han,” Joshua said, this time his words were a low groan; as his own orgasm rapidly approached, his breath came in quick pants that teased the shell of Jeonghan’s ear, adding sensation sent the last shred of Jeonghan’s ability to think flying straight out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Joshua, Joshua!” Jeonghan’s unceasing cries of his name were music to Joshua’s ears as he quickly felt himself start to unravel. He tugged at Jeonghan’s ear with his teeth to get his attention; letting go of Jeonghan’s erection, he reached to angle Jeonghan’s chin and lips towards him, stretching as far forward as he could to kiss him roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Han,” Joshua moaned deeply against his lips, and Jeonghan felt his orgasm begin, completely overwhelmed by Joshua’s pistoning hips, his masterful tongue. Jeonghan was just barely able to keep his body from collapsing entirely, and within moments he registered the warm sensation that meant Joshua had reached his climax as well. But then the speed of Joshua’s hips suddenly increased, which made Jeonghan screamed into Joshua’s mouth, his pleasure spiking even higher, his every nerve-ending movements of Joshua’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua bit Jeonghan’s bottom lip as he groaned in pleasure, his body demanding from Jeonghan all that he could give him—and Jeonghan was willing to give him everything. But in a few more heartbeats Jeonghan’s strength gave out, and he broke the kiss, eyes closed as he came back down from his high. Joshua laid gently over top of him, leaving a loving trail of kisses over his upper back and shoulders..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Jeonghan? are you okay?” Joshua asked worriedly, nuzzling at Jeonghan’s cheek with his nose. With great effort, Jeonghan tried to nuzzle him back, but his neck hurted, "I'm okay." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this note, thank you for reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>